


Well that is a surprise

by Aberwelshgirl



Series: Well that is a surprise [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Confusion, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Shock, Surprises, men giving birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay haven't written Torchwood for awhile so I decided to do this story! </p>
<p>Please enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well that is a surprise

Normal POV:

What a long day, Ianto and Jack were exhausted from chasing weevils for the last two hours and both of them just wanted to go to bed. Ianto locked the boot of the SUV and walked around to the front passenger door but stopped for a moment gripping his stomach. "Bloody hell" Ianto whispered his stomach has been giving him pain for the last hour and it was starting to bug him. "You alright Yan?" Ianto looked over to Jack and gave him a reassuring smile "Yeah just a little stomach twinge." Jack gave him a frown but there was worry flickering in his eyes. "Come on! We'll get Owen to scan you over to make sure you're okay!" Once Jack and Ianto drove off Ianto gave a grimace every couple minutes and placed his hand on his stomach. Jack caught him a couple times and it was worrying him a little, he reached over and held Ianto's hand. "How bad is it?" "It's not that bad now-" Ianto lend forward with a gasp and Jack held his hand tighter he pressed the button to his com "Owen I need you to get the medical bay ready!" "Why? is tea-boy hurt or something?" "In a way, he's having bad stomach pains and it's getting worse" "Jack it's probably normal stomach pain-" "Ahh!" Ianto lend back in the seat breathing deeply and panting, Jack noticed sweat was forming on Ianto's forehead. "Okay just get him here now!" Jack drove them to the hub as quick as possible during the ride he was holding Ianto's hand trying to help him through the pain. "Just keep breathing Ianto we're nearly there." Ianto nodded but held back a scream that he was dying to release. "Jack.. It hurts!..Oh God!" Ianto felt the tears welling up behind his eyes he has never felt so much pain before he just wanted to get to the hub ad have Owen find out what's wrong with him!

Once Jack and Ianto arrived in the garage Owen, Gwen and Tosh was waiting for them. Owen went to Ianto's side and helped him out of the SUV while Tosh and Gwen sorted out the weevils. "How long Ianto?" "About... the last hour" Ianto was breathing was labored and Owen could see how much pain he was in. "Jack help me to get him to med bay!" Jack grabbed Ianto's one hand and Owen the other they both supported Ianto inside but stopped every couple moments because of the pain. "We're nearly there Yan hold on." Ianto gripped their hands harder and took a deep breath he felt like he couldn't move anymore. He just wanted to sleep and don't wake up for a long time. "Just take your time Ianto" When they got him to med bay they laid him on the metal table and Jack did retrieve a pillow for Ianto's head. 

Owen was checking the monitors to see what was happening to Ianto and Jack was stroking Ianto's face while holding his hand to comfort him in anyway. Ianto moaned holding his stomach when the pain came stronger and powerful. Ianto did notice the simple fact everytime the pain came he always had a weird feeling that something was moving inside of him. It was only a second later and the pain came back but he was unprepared and screamed in agony. Jack was lost he had no idea what to do! He didn't like seeing his lover in pain. Owen came Ianto's side checking on Ianto's monitor. "Owen... something doesn't feel-..right" "Where to Ianto?" Ianto grimaced again and took a breath. "Down there.." Owen didn't need telling twice, he ripped Ianto's trousers off and underwear and spreaded Ianto's legs. "Owen what the hell are you doing?!" "Shut up Harkness!" Owen inserted on finger into Ianto's anus and felt something that definitely wasn't supposed to be there, he looked inside which he was surprised how open the canal was and what he saw made him gasp. Owen grabbed his scissors and looked for a blanket. "Tosh come down here and help me!" Tosh went to Owen's side. "What can I do?" "Hold this and wait for me okay" "Okay" Ianto and Jack looked at him in confusion. "Owen what's going on?!" "You'll find out Harkness!" Owen placed himself between Ianto's legs. "Okay Ianto when the next pain comes push got it!" Ianto was about to question but the pain came and tensed up. "Push!" Ianto pushed with all his might and felt nothing but pain, he let the tears run down his face as the pain was too much. "That's it! Keep pushing!" Jack hand tightened around Ianto's when it clicked in his mind. "Come on Yan! You can do this!" Ianto screamed but soon later he felt something leave his body, he was going to question it but a sharp cry came from Owen's arms. He looked up slightly and saw Owen passing A baby to Tosh's waiting arms. He was shocked. He just gave birth? But how? "I'm going to clean him up now okay." Owen took the crying baby away and began to clean him. Tosh and Gwen were also in shock but had big smiles on their faces. Jack was also smiling but didn't understand how this could happen. Ianto could believe any of it, he a male just given birth to his son.. wow

Owen soon brought back a clean cooing baby back to Ianto's side. "Do you want to hold him?" Ianto nodded still unable to answer but he struggled to sit up. Jack now recovered and moved behind Ianto to supporting him and Owen settle the little baby in Ianto's waiting arms. Ianto and Jack looked down to the little face that was staring up at them he was beautiful, he had Ianto's eyes and hair but had Jack's chin and skin tone. Owen wrapped his arms around Tosh holding her tightly and smiled at the couple. Gwen pictured herself with Rhys when they have their baby. "He's perfectly healthy and got the genes of Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness. Congratulations you two" Jack smiled and stroked his son's cheeks gently. "But how?" "I have no clue.. but he's definitely you both combined.

"Jack looked at Ianto and Ianto looked back "What name suits him do you think?" Ianto looked his and Jack's baby and looked curiously at him. "What about Leo?" Jack looked at the baby who did smile up at them and he smiled back. "I think that suits him perfectly" "So Leo Harkness-Jones?" Owen already had paper ready to make the official birth certificate. "No" Jack looked at Ianto "No?" "No. Leo Jones-Harkness" Jack looked taken aback but smiled and nodded he leaned down and kissed Ianto deeply. "I love you Ianto" Ianto smiled widely "I love you to Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, like and bookmark if you enjoyed this story and if i should make sequals :)


End file.
